


My mother ship is READY

by AwaiTsukasa



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwaiTsukasa/pseuds/AwaiTsukasa
Summary: 梗：我想边看着电视上的你边日你。





	My mother ship is READY

昨晚堂本刚在卧室睡得很沉，完全不知道起居室发生了什么。  
相方晚睡是日常，甚至可以说午夜这会儿对他来说夜生活才刚刚开始。只不过呢他这夜生活也就是健健身打打游戏追追比赛，这天也没啥特别的。所以堂本刚完全没发现今天本应该戴着耳机闷声打游戏的相方面前完全不是游戏，也不是比赛。  
堂本光一很早就因为有人要早睡练就了闷声打游戏的技能，需要语音的时候不会大声说话，偶尔匹配遇到猪队友也可以控制住不大骂。现在这个引以为傲的自制力帮了他另一个忙：他正在看睡着的人午夜播出的新专辑宣番，不管他心里有多么波涛汹涌，至少看上去纹丝不乱毫无反应。看完直播之后堂本光一浑身紧绷着选择重放，然后有了一个想法。

“刚，你这新专辑不跟我宣传一下吗？”刚洗完澡的奈良人被吹着头发听到间隙里传来了问题。  
“你不是都买了碟片了，哪还用宣传啊。”堂本刚感觉身后的巨匠大概又在琢磨些什么了。  
“那你的饭都早就预定了，你不还是上love music宣传了。”头皮被按得很舒服。  
“那你也去看那个咯，还是说想让我搽着脸在吹风的嗡嗡声里给你唱Your mother ship？”堂本刚抹上精华，拍着脸等吸收。  
头发吹好了，没听到回答，就听到吹风机被收起来的声音。  
好几分钟了还没回来。  
堂本刚挤上护手霜，边匀开边回头张望人到底哪去了。  
然后看到堂本光一盘腿坐在沙发上看着他，手边放了条紧身皮裤。  
“真的？你真想让我唱啊？还穿那裤子？”堂本刚手上顿了一下，然后走了过来。  
“My mother ship is ready.”说着就拿裤子蹲下等着往他腿上套。

浑身上下只穿了条紧身皮裤站在起居室，还要唱歌，好像有那么一点羞耻。  
“会有伴奏的，所以要像昨天播出的宣番一样哦。”所以还要跳舞。  
伴奏响了，但是不仅声音不大——还是手机放的。  
堂本刚憋住干嘛不拿音响放的吐槽，开始捕捉音符准备唱歌。

 _“YOUR MOTHER SHIP…”_ 身体开始跟随节奏律动。  
_“光芒闪烁的 YOUR MOTHER SHIP射击”_ 没有上衣好像也不错，自由得不得了。  
几句过去，堂本刚唱上了劲儿，不再想堂本光一到底在琢磨些啥了，反正就是心痒了呗。  
……  
……  
_“心荡神驰的 YOUR MOTHER SHIP在射出”_ 堂本光一眼前一对纤细有力的腿舞动着，每一个拍子都卡得严丝合缝。目前为止他一直都保持着像昨晚一样的定力，直到——  
堂本刚跟着这句句末的拍子震了两下臀。正对着堂本光一。能清晰地看到臀浪。他站了起来。  
_“HIT ME！流淌的LOVE BEAT！”_ 一双手摸上了皮裤的腰和臀，随着节奏揉捏抚摸着。手很热，还会不时去碰碰前面，然后迅速移开。  
_“HIT ME！滴落的LOVE BEAT！”_ 一个转身，有轻轻的吻落在震颤的脖颈间。  
_“HIT ME！流淌的LOVE BEAT！”_ 腰间骤然一松，被闷在皮裤里的阴茎已经有些硬了，碰到空气感觉微微发凉，好在立刻被摸得腰臀火热的手掌虚圈起来。歌声更染上了一些晦暗不明的色彩。  
_“HIT ME！”_ 被握住的地方丝毫没有要动的意思，惹得堂本刚抬膝盖顶了顶面前的人。明明也硬了。  
_“滴落的LOVE B……_ 嘶……”堂本光一直接松开手跪下，一张嘴含住了面前颤颤巍巍的柱体。两只手也没安分，一手摸向臀沟指腹在后穴上轻轻打转，一手按了按堂本刚的膝盖让他还在轻轻打拍子的脚尖安分点。  
堂本刚没再唱了，微微皱着眉低头看那个塌毛的脑袋在下面卖力，心里想着自家相方小口小口的吃相。正想着突然感到后面有指尖戳进来，他浑身一抖。跪着的人松开口站起来轻轻咬他的耳朵：“你走神了。”然后没再管沾满唾液翘在空气中的阴茎，把人打横抱起来放在了沙发上。  
然后打开了电视。

堂本刚扭头看到电视上是什么的时候整个人都红了。就是他自己。就是那个宣番的自己。  
堂本光一反而完全没看电视，他正把皮裤从自家相方左腿上扒下来，然后从口袋里掏出润滑剂往堂本刚臀缝里挤。臀沟盛不下的透明油状液体流到被捏得发红的肉感臀瓣上，安静地邀请一只手去抚摸它。但被邀请的人丝毫不在意，他只看得到眼前人绯红的圆脸、躲避电视的湿润眼睛和微微张开的三角嘴，手上只管小心扩张更深的地方，动作间挤出更多液体，细听偶尔能听到水声“咕”地一下。  
_“在流淌的LOVE BEAT中 游嬉…”_  
一连串的吻从下到上洒落在身上，每个吻都能在他身上点起一簇火焰，点火的人却丝毫不急，他认认真真舔舐着胸前的皮肤，尤其钟爱两胸之间女人乳沟的位置。到接吻的工夫堂本刚已经完全放松了，他拽住堂本光一的黑T恤不撒手，趁着分开的机会一把把它甩了出去，然后抓住后穴裹满润滑液的手指，抬脚压向运动裤已经搭帐篷了的相方的后腰。浑圆的脚后跟正好扣进腰窝。再不让他上自己就要化在他嘴里了，堂本刚想。  
“HIT…ME……”堂本光一耳边响起的声音很轻，几乎淹没在了循环播放的节目声里，但他听得很清楚。  
牙齿叼着套子，堂本光一把挂在胯上的运动裤胡乱蹬下去，用没沾润滑液的那只手撕开包装，慢慢给自己穿上“衣服”。堂本光一抵在轻微翕动的穴口上，边看着相方的反应边扶着阴茎慢慢把龟头挤了进去。注意到堂本刚略微皱起的眉毛，他停了一停，却没想到对方直接抓住他的手全部推了进去，然后盯着他仍旧用他的手一下一下操弄自己。堂本光一忍不住倒吸一口凉气。  
“Cheri就是这样大胆。”躺着的人猛然撩起睫毛看着他，眼神清澈，还有藏不住的得意。  
“但Cheri最后还是推出来了。”话音未落，堂本光一一举将早已焦躁难耐的器官完全插入堂本刚的后穴，堂本刚一声惊叫被扑上来的吻吞掉半声，在感到囊袋拍打上屁股的时候眼睛几乎睁大到了正圆。堂本光一一边双手揉搓着相方不同于自己的柔软胸部一边缓慢抽插，速度慢到堂本刚能感觉到每一条血管和龟头的形状，深入的时候轻车熟路地向着敏感点的位置前进，却从来不戳上去，永远都差那么一点点。堂本刚感觉自己要疯了，一个起身五指扣住堂本光一的胸肌用力捏了下去。  
_“甜蜜地HIT ME…是否可以融化在那宇宙里？”_  
“怎么？要我干什么？”身上的人拇指重重捻过两颗已经红肿立起的乳头，笑得心知肚明。  
“HIT！ME！！！”眼角已经发红，堂本刚终于叫了出来。  
堂本光一又往交合的地方挤了好多润滑剂，凉凉的液体落在火热的臀缝间让堂本刚不自主地缩紧了穴口。拍了拍臀瓣让他放松下来，堂本光一伸手把滑下去的腿捞起来扛在肩上，第一次盯上了正对着堂本刚头顶的电视。  
_“心荡神驰的 YOUR MOTHER SHIP在射出”_  
“刚，抬头看看电视里的你，你的手势是在自慰吧？”低沉的气声震颤着堂本刚的鼓膜，又唤起了消失不久的羞耻心。紧紧闭上眼睛，他的腿绞紧了堂本光一的腰。  
堂本光一笑了笑，没再难为他，一会儿捏住他腰边的软肉，一会儿轻搔他的趾尖，偶尔突然拍打一下臀瓣，换着角度一门心思操他。一次一次被碾上敏感点，堂本刚腰早就软了，声音也从一开始的婉转带上了点嘶哑，屋子里除了节目声和两人的喘气声，就只有“咕啾咕啾”的水声和囊袋拍打臀瓣的啪啪声，这令人羞耻的声音完全没有被掩盖，悉数灌进了他们的耳朵。  
_“HIT ME…恬淡地HIT ME…在那宇宙里…”_  
“刚，这样边看着电视上的你边操你，真的……你太棒了。”紧盯着电视的视线被扯了回来，堂本光一拨开手深深地看着他水汪汪的眼睛，已经有些紧绷的声音吐出的话让堂本刚的羞耻心达到了顶峰。和着低语一起来的是敏感点被连续冲撞，堂本刚带着哭腔叫出了声，他丝毫没被触碰的阴茎跳动几下，射在了堂本光一的下腹上，那里还有几根卷曲的黑色耻毛。  
刚射了的人陷入了难以自制的微微痉挛，收缩的肠壁逼得堂本光一也射了出来，还在高潮余韵中的堂本刚感觉自己严丝合缝完全被填满了，勾住他的脖子偎在一起，在粗浊的呼吸间有一下没一下地接吻。

两人呼吸都平复下来之后堂本刚动了动，堂本光一从他里面滑出来，娴熟地把套子扎紧丢进了垃圾桶，然后还躺回去挤在他身边。  
“澡都白洗啦……”半晌，堂本刚黏黏糊糊地抱怨。  
“我给你洗嘛……还给你吹头发。”堂本光一头埋在颈窝里，声音被闷住了。


End file.
